In recent years, it has been desirable to miniaturize a digital camera, and with the spread of a cellular phone having a function of a digital camera, to miniaturize an autofocus driving apparatus and the like. It has been proposed to realize miniaturization by sealing a lens holder, a chip and a circuit board (see Patent Literature 1).